


Love Is...

by Caenn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another website, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Post-Canon, mention of bodily fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caenn/pseuds/Caenn
Summary: What is love? Love is...(a.k.a. fluff without plot starring the ineffable husbands)





	Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to The Ineffable Con zine.
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta [ClassicHazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicHazel/pseuds/ClassicHazel) \- it would be unreadable without you, my dear!

Love is watching him while he's reading. His eyes are sharp and focused on the book, but the corner of his mouth is twitching slightly. He pretends to be so engrossed in the tome that he doesn’t realise Crowley is watching. In truth, he enjoys his attention as much as Crowley enjoys looking at him.

Love is watching him while he's curled up in his snake form, sleeping. His black and red scales are smooth and shiny. He looks very peaceful and comfortable there, on a fluffy pillow, and Aziraphale tiptoes close to cover him with a warm blanket so he doesn't catch a cold.

Love is listening to him talk about his favourite foods. He excitedly chatters about ingredients and preparation methods while Crowley smiles fondly. They will go for lunch later and, seemingly by chance, they will end up at a restaurant serving exactly the kind of food he was raving about. He will exclaim at the happy accident, knowing perfectly well that Crowley led them there for his pleasure.

Love is listening to him talk to his plants. He waters them and puts the fear of Crowley into them until they shiver root to leaf, while Aziraphale pretends he's reading, smiling slightly. Later, when he's sleeping, Aziraphale will talk to the plants himself, will soothe them and praise them so that they grow better than they would on threats alone.

Love is the taste of him on Crowley's tongue, soft and delectable. He tastes like The Apple itself must have tasted, seductive and sinfully sweet. Crowley loves kissing him and could do it all the time, every waking second of eternity.

Love is the taste of his sweat on Aziraphale's lips when the angel is kissing him all over. His skin is soft and warm and he shivers with every kiss. Aziraphale loves kissing him and would happily Fall if it meant he could kiss him, and taste him, every waking second of eternity.

Love is the smell of his hair after a shower. He uses a fruit-scented shampoo that a sales person recommended to him as a joke. But he likes it, and Crowley finds that it complements his natural scent well. When they cuddle, Crowley likes to bury his nose in his soft downy hair and just breathe in his scent, mixed with the shampoo's fruity notes.

Love is the smell of their lovemaking, musky and sharp. He could miracle away the sticky mess of sweat and come, but he likes the perfume of Aziraphale's scent on his skin. Aziraphale likes to cuddle close to him and breathe in their mingled scents.

Love is the way he tenderly touches Crowley's face before he kisses his demon. He softly caresses Crowley's cheek, tracing the demon's lower lip with his thumb. He runs his fingers through the ginger hair, smiling up at the demon lovingly. He has seen what Hell is like and knows Crowley hungers for gentleness. It breaks his heart a little when the demon leans into his touch thirstily. With every caress, he silently promises Crowley an eternity of tenderness.

Love is the way he casually touches Aziraphale every time they are close. He gives his angel a quick kiss when he's passing by to grab a bottle of wine. He absentmindedly strokes Aziraphale's back when they are cooking together. He comes over to gently knead the angel's shoulder muscles when Aziraphale's been reading for a long time. He has seen what Heaven is like and knows Aziraphale hungers for closeness. It breaks his heart a little when the angel leans into his touch thirstily. With every caress, he silently promises Aziraphale an eternity of closeness.

Love is the way his presence feels at Crowley's side. He radiates goodness and - yes - love. He is the gentlest person Crowley has ever met, the best of all of the angels. He is soft, he is strong, he is, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing. He is Crowley's angel.

Love is the way his presence feels at Aziraphale's side. He radiates mischievous energy and - yes - love. He may be a demon but he has never been cruel or malicious. He is the most agreeable demon Aziraphale has ever met, the best of all of the demons. He is strong, he is soft, he is, at heart, just a little bit, a good person. He is Aziraphale's demon.


End file.
